Hegemony
by Jossle
Summary: "The use of power without conscience is meaningless ego and pride. I am imperfect and flawed yet my power served what is best of me, not what is most base of me. Can you say the same?" - Empress Comet, to Toffee
1. Prologue

It was a scene never before seen.

A human challenging impossibility. Not with advance weapons or missiles as the rest of the world tried but a sword and sheer determination against an opponent that no human could even imagine fighting; A mountain that flew.

No…A mountain that was falling. Falling towards the planet.

A herald of death from beyond the reach of man.

A star that has fallen and burned into the earth, it resounded like a demon out of gehena. It hurt to look at it, its white shine erasing everything like a blaze from the blue sky.

No organic being could oppose this force. No planet could oppose this force.

The force same that eliminated even Gaia's mightiest and largest with a single stroke of fire, way back in the primordial stages of the planet, before the dawn of the gods.

Facing such foe invited only overwhelming fear. Yet the hero stood firm, sword ready.

Every cell in the body of the hero as a human being was screaming:

-Preserve yourself! Doom comes! Run away!-

But the hero stood boldly at the top of Madrid's tallest building, carefully prepared to tolerate serving as the hero's pad to launch the attack against the foe from the stars.

Yet…Even though the hero was ready, an odd melancholy took the hero's heart.

The hero was filled with an emotion the hero couldn't quite describe as the hero began to gather the totality of the power available within. Was it joy the hero felt? Possibly. The thought of swinging against such a foe was very gratifying. A feat no human sword wielder has ever claimed. The hero would be the first:

"I cut an asteroid apart!"

As a knight, the hero valued sword skill only below the mastery of the fist. The hero's sword was not easily granted to its enemy. It was too powerful, too strong to be use but sparingly, its destructive power was too great. Therefore hero treated the weapon more as a symbol of might than a means to kill, to a degree at least. As the hero could cut and hack with it just fine with it but the weapon's full power was never fully brought to bear, not even once in her reckless youth

Until now...

From the moment the hero held the weapon, its power was clear, fear of using the weapon and hurting the innocent held the hero back but now an enemy stood that required every bit of power to be overcome. The sword's legacy was famous and symbol of the hero's nation which carried the hope and dreams of that nation so to have that symbol validated as achieving the impossible brought joy to the hero like never before.

But there was also a solemnity to it all. The hero's youth would end here. There would be no more simple joys, no more carefree wanderings through distant lands or sweet moonlit walks…there would be duty and nothing else.

But duty was something the hero knew well.

For the hero was born into duty, lived for duty and was destined to die for duty without ever truly living.

Or that was until the emperor appeared before the hero, leading the hero to a wondrous place. A place were the hero's desire could be granted if only for a moment.

Thinking back the hero knew that the last two years had indeed been a wonderful dream. It was harsh but valorous dream that the hero enjoyed.

A youth in Arcadia. Where the hero ran through the fields swinging the blade in the name of friendship and chivalry. Not Hegemony and Duty.

But duty beckoned once more and the hero was ready to answer.

For that is what being a hero is. To stand were no others would. To answer the cry known as salvation. To look terror in the face and say:

-I do not fear you!-

The mountain was closer now, just 10 seconds before it reached the calculated striking zone in the mesosphere to assure complete destruction.

The hero's allies watch the moment in brotherhood close by, they had done all they could but now they could only trust the hero's strength and should that strength fail them then all would be lost but at least, standing here...

Death would be instantaneous. To meet death together was to live together in honor.

The hero's emperor stood beside the hero's allies, with an air awe respect as eyes gazed to the hero who stood alone against the terror from the beyond the reach of the celestial cradle of mankind.

The emperor respected and adored the hero from the bottom of the heart at this moment, for the hero's visage was too majestic to not be admired.

A shining sun that beckoned. A light that held both invincible might and boundless love. A gentle star that would become a raging inferno should those precious were to threatened.

In this moment, The emperor understood.

The emperor understood why the hero was so love in this, the land of the unsetting sun where the hero was born, where the hero lived and where the hero would be buried.

Mighty as the emperor was, charismatic as the emperor was, The emperor could not match the glory and beauty of the hero who stood before him now for none of the emperor's line were ever taught duty. Only Hegemony.

The emperor was an existence equal to god, those below the emperor existed for the emperor desire's to play with, not the other way around so has the emperor been admonished by his many tutors for his pity of the common folk.

The Young emperor could not understand at the time, what had he done wrong?

-They are suffering and hungry, why not share with them? why not ease their pain? -

Yet today, the emperor was glad he had not listen for his gentleness earned him the undying loyalty of such a fine hero!

Finally, the hero's followers...

Those who looked upon the hero's honored visage and begged for salvation, were feverishly praying.

Fear had completely eroded heir minds away, leaving only the primal response of begging for one's life to the gods. They had been hopeless, nothing in the world of man had been able to defeat the falling mountain, so when the hero appeared, they clung to that last hope that the hero was a sign of divine providence.

So fearful yet clinging to a last hope, they too waited a top of the building, wishing against wishing for a miracle

5 seconds. The sound the tension was maddening but…nobody moved

The hero crouches slightly, the body following intent after the countless sword strokes had made the hero's body move in readiness for the sword is ready. All of the hero's strength has been gathered, and the blade burned red-hot like a heated metal.

This would be the strongest swing the hero will ever produce. No other foe will receive a blow equal to the one reserved for the enemy from the stars.

"¡Listo, Deme mis ordenes su majestad y yo cumplire sin falta!"

1 Second.

The hero speech is strict and to the point, the voice of the hero matches not the beauty of bearing but that in itself is proof of the hero's determination.

The emperor responds to that determination by raising the back of the hand towards the hero and commanding, an enormous amount of energy exuding from both hero and the emperor as the emperor roars his orders to the hero

"By power of this command seal I, the master of brands order thee, Grand Saber….EXPLOTA ESA PUTA PIEDRA!"

The hero jumps without a word to face the foe at the emperor's order.

No. To call it a jump would be to disingenuous.

The hero, bolstered by the powered of the emperor had flown, using overwhelming speed that no machine or beast on the planet could equal or withstand

The hero was launched. Like an arrow from a bow

Flying fast and true like a crimson ray, the red-hot sword of the hero's birthright is ready, charged with all of the hero's strength, ready to unleash it all on the hero's foe.

The building nearly falls apart from the force of the jump.

But it holds.

It too it seems, wants to witness the end…steel creaks under the burden of the hero's power but it does not yield.

Much how the hero does not yield to despair.

Also, rather than running or stumbling, all eyes in the city be they on the rooftop or around it are set towards the heavens as the crimson arrow carrying the hopes of salvation of the people flies to meet its opponent.

A green blast emerges from the white light. A new enemy?

It seems the emperor's foe had one last trick to ensure that revenge is carried true. A mounted laser weapon, ready to shoot down the valorous hero before the deed could be done.

The beam grew closer against the red light of the hero, the last arrow in the quiver of mankind was about to be shattered by the bowman's law!

-A fired arrow cannot change course. -

The hero had become an arrow for the sake of delivering the strongest blow possible to destroy the foe from the stars for, it too, was an arrow.

A beyond question devastating arrow, but an arrow nonetheless.

But now the bowman's law was being used against the hero and the emperor.

The hero could not defend with the sword as if to parry the blast would mean the contained strength would be wasted and there would be no time gather enough power again to destroy the falling mountain and if the hero tried to endure the blast, the hero would certainly be killed. The hero could not swing and could not dodge, only fly into certain death.

A complete and total check of all options. A dead end.

The hero's followers despaired and called out while the emperor and the hero's allies remain silent in their watch

"No! esquivalo!" "Te matara!" "No nos falles, por favor!" "confiamos en ti!"

Why keep silence before this horrible dead end? had they given up? were they so horrified they couldn't speak?

No.

The emperor and allies just knew better than them.

It was by conquering that horrible fate that hero was worthy of being the Heroic Spirit of the Sword!

* * *

The hero's body was not in pain, The hero's body WAS pain. Painsufferinginjuryagony!

The energy blast was destroying the hero, the vacuum of space was destroying the hero. But the hero push on!

To dodge was impossible and the blast was far too powerful yet the hero was above all else dutifully diligent in word and action, more than willing to power on through adversity with only willpower and faith as allies.

The hero's flesh was breaking apart; organs were failing, tendons were snapping, muscles were severed, bones were broken, eyes exploding yet...against all that.

The hero powered through the beam nonetheless. For duty demanded that the sword reached its intended target

Drawing strength from within, the hero's voice roared so loud that it was as if the 7 seven trumpets found at the book of revelations had finally being heard.

Everyone in Spain hear the words of the hero who had jumped to the mesosphere of the planet in a fraction of a second:

"LE ORDONO A MI CARNE EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS, DAME LA FUERZA DEL ARCHANGEL GABRIEL!"

On the place were green met red, the red grew in propensity as the hero was clad in the flame of creation that the LORD used at the dawn of time, A fire so hot that it burned away the concept behind reality, the fire was burning away the laser from existence. the hero was drawing even more strength than before, squeezing every ounce of power available so the flames would power through the green blast and for a moment it seem the hero was failing as the green overwhelms the valorous red arrow

The people despair further for a brief second and then…The red arrow becomes clad in gold as if the blessings of heaven had been bestowed upon the hero at last.

The hero becomes a golden star rising into heaven, singing victory as it fills the sky as the green blast fades.

Once again the hero preformed duty and overcome fate, for the hero always overcomes! For that is for what the hero's is most known for.

Who is the hero you ask?

The hero bares many names but in the hero's hand is the sword of a nation ready to deliver salvation to its people once more and that weapons name is roared by the hero as arms bring down the blade upon the foe of all live on the planet beneath.

"Tráe destrucción como el Sol naciente! ¡TIZONA EXALTAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Sword met Rock and then…

A colossal explosion that for a brief moment eclipse the output of the sun, everyone who was looking turned away, incapable of withstand the sheer force and light as the hero preform the duty perfectly.

Asteroid Florence, with a diameter of 4,9 km, that had been forcefully made to collide with planet earth had been annihilated.

What would have brought death to all life on planet earth… was stopped a bare 85 km from impact by a single sword swing and barely entering Earth's mesosphere even.

Thanks to the hero own power, the explosion was pushed away from the planet and into space and Earth was barely harmed, if at all! This was a peerless miracle! An impossible task done true!

But what about the hero?

Would the hero survive or would the hero be forever remember as the martyr?

The hero let the impact of the target's explosive end hit, far too exhausted and wounded to do anything...but the hero was not giving up. The hero knew those allies with whom the hero had thread the path of the Arcadia of her youth would not abandon her.

Without a doubt, the hero would not be abandoned in this time of need. the hero's eyes close as gentle smile takes as the fires of re-entry engulf the hero as one thought took hold before unconsciousness.

-It was time to go home-

* * *

Everyone on the ground could not believe what they were watching, did they dare hope? The hero did it!?

Countless eyes rose to the heavens, looking for the asteroid but it was not there. it was completely gone, vaporized by the hero's sword and countless voices rejoiced in sheer joy.

Gaia rejoiced. Her children were saved by her youngest! the beast and the plants all gave silent thanks to the greatest of them all!

Humanity rejoiced. They had succeed in the impossible once again! even the power of an asteroid could not end them!

The causality had been defeated, the emperor's promised victory delivered true!

As the light of the explosion vanished, a single shooting was coming back to the ground. The emperor soared to the skies to catch the star without care just as it was about to impact a nearby building, tearing it apart with a wave of his hand.

Soon enough the weary hero was soon in the comforting arms of the emperor. The emperor held the hero on arms for a moment, scanning the wounds of the hero. This was not the majestic body he beheld less than a moment ago.

This is a barely alive corpse. Burn beyond recognition. But it was alive and that was enough for the emperor.

Gathering his power and closing in, the emperor kissed the hero's burnt mouth, pouring his own blood and power into the hero, a reward for a great deed.

A new miracle happened. Healing...

Organs were healed, tendons reconnected, bones mended and skin soft and unblemished of any burns or scars. The hero's black mane quickly back to it usual bob cut and the beautiful chocolate eyes that had stolen the heart of the emperor slowly opened, greeted by sight of the emperor.

For a moment all is quiet before the hero smiles and speaks arrogantly as if the challenge had been nothing to the hero.

"Told you i could do it"

That was the only answer the emperor received from the lips the emperor just kissed. The emperor, who laughs at hero's arrogance just after escaping the grim reaper again.

"Yeah i can see that, you crazy wife of mine."

Yes, Wife. As in female.

The great hero, who had saved the planet and achieve the impossible, was a young woman not even in her twenties yet!

* * *

The United Nations Security Council. Arguably the highest authority on earth when it comes to humanity's nations, it just called an emergency meeting after what the news were calling…

 **-The Miracle of a Hundred Years** _ **-**_

As president of Russia, Vladimir Putin, sat with his arms crossed he looked at the other 4 permanent members of and asked, slamming his hands on the table. No time to play politics.

"Gentlemen, just what the hell is going on? We are supposed to be in control, we are the masters of the world, aren't we!? So just who in the hell are these people!"

The old KGB agent produces a folder from his black suit and spills the photos taken by his special agents all across the large round table as the leaders of the world remain quiet.

They already had seen these…The pictures of a salvation given form.

The pictures of a hero, not a normal hero like police or a fire man…no.

The heroine was young woman of biblical might, burning like a shining star in the picture, she demands by her posture alone to be called only a heroine of the highest order, like those found in the age of yore when humans were still hiding from the dark. Around her were seven other young adults, congratulating the tired but smiling heroine as the people of Spain celebrated and knelt in prayer around woman whom they praised as their holy savior, the one they called…

El Cid Campeador.

* * *

The National Hero of Spain had returned in the moment of greatest need to save Iberia and the World under the providence of the LORD but she….was not pleased

She was not pleased at all!

Spain's champion did not come baring her sword just to save Spain from a falling rock from the space. She came to take what was hers, the throne.

Iberian royalty had failed the heroine's clan so by right of arms, the heroine would assume control in the emperor's name and crush any who would oppose her husband vision of a united mankind.

The heroine strode to the palace's royal audience chambers with her retinue as if she owned it and there she looked at King Felipe VI, who rose from his throne with open arms, awaiting to embrace the gracious heroine the LORD sent him in his eyes. For a mere second it seem like it would be as Felipe thought.

That the heroine would bow before him and pledge allegiance...

But it was not to be.

The heroine's presence was fully released once she stopped, an overwhelmingly powerful spirit of dominance and force of character that made both the king and his guards around the heroine to bend knee to coming from her flesh. The heroine stood ramrod straight in a sea of kneeling figure and raised Tizona for all to see and spoke

"¡Yo soy la hereda legitima del el Cid y ahora reina de españa por fuerza de conquista. yo te relevo de tus sagrados votos reales Felipe! ¡Levántese ahora aquel que se oponga a mi reinado y bátase a duelo conmigo o calle para siempre!"

Nobody dares oppose the heroine who just flew into the skies and in front of millions, vaporized a 4,9 km asteroid seconds before impact.

With a sword. In space.

A sword's whose impact held such a force that all of Europe saw an explosion that was brighter than the sun itself.

But more important than the heroine's might, was the heroine's legitimacy as none doubted her claim to being El Cid's will. Her bearing and aura carried the meaning of the champion to all of their hearts…none in Spain would oppose the woman before them.

King Felipe VI fell to the ground in reverence and kissed the armored boot of the heroine, a king acting like a beggar. Yet it was an act of joy, not servitude

For he knew it better than anyone, as Felipe too shares El Cid's Blood and the king knew would never match her in worthiness for the crown.

From the very beginning the being before him was simply beyond him. He had been merely a place holder and now the true master of spain had returned!

"No mi Reina, nadie se opone, si no lo opuesto. !le rogamos que tome este humilde reino y llévelo a la gloria una vez más! ¡Si he de mendigar que asi sea! ¡pero yo quiero estár orgulloso de ser hijo de España una vez más!"

The heroine knelt and picked Felipe, embracing him in gentle love.

"Nada de eso primo, usted ya no es rey pero es mi familia. ¡Usted y los suyos vivirán aquí conmigo y no se diga más! ¡Pero ahora quiero presentarles as su nuevo rey y futuro emperador del nuevo imperio catholico!

then the emperor entered the room, appearing from a portal. His presence was shattering the world around him for a moment before he reins it in, feeling his show of force enough as his armored foot clangs as he approaches his wife and declared his sacred name...

It was there and then that humanity, for the first time, heard the name of the man that would be recorded in history as the Emperor of Civilization

The emperor strode through the mass of followers that had come following the heroine and stood in front King Felipe VI beside her and declared, stomping his staff into the ground like a hammer

"Yo, Cometa Johansen Butterfly, Emperador de Mewni y Maestro del Ejercito Exaltado juro solemnemente con Marcelina Benedicta Diaz De Vivar como mi testigo y verdugo, que tu pueblo será mi pueblo y tu sangre será mi sangre. No faltara pan para comer, medicina para curar o abrigo para resguardase. ¡esta tierra que una vez se llamó la capital del imperio que nunca se pone el Sol, volverá a brillar con en el esplendor imperial!

The entire hall exploded into applause and joyous cries

* * *

It was terrifyingly quick how it happened.

All of a sudden, every security blanket and safety was taken. as a calamity threatened humanity on November 11, 2018, Armistice Day. The day humanity stopped their bloodiest conflict, World War I, or better known then as 'The War to End All Wars'

But it wasn't, Right?.

Humans didn't stop killing each other nor did they learn from their mistakes, if anything the WW1 was a prelude to the true horror to come.

Persecution.

Genocide.

War.

Nuclear Devastation.

Cold War.

What humans didn't know was that karma remembers well the brutality of man, and today it seem, it was going to punish mankind with extinction.

And many people saw terrible world-ending scenario play that day, appearing out of nowhere, almost as if answering humanity after 100 years. The people of the planet panicked, no amount of hiding or bribing could hide the fact humanity was about to meet its end. Looting and chaos was rampant, suicides were in mass and every sin found on Dante's inferno was being committed by the desperate, after all…

Earth as humanity knew it, was about to meet its end.

For all their hubris, humans were as useless as the rest of the animal and plants that would perish. The calamity that was certain doom could not be defeated. It was the end times, ragnarok...the apocalypse of all life. There was nothing to do but to grab your loved one and kiss them goodbye as you wait the end.

The name of that end you ask?

Asteroid Florence, the second largest asteroid threat known to science suddenly changed course and was heading straight for the planet. The impact alone would erase most of western Europe and the issuing dust cloud would cover the earth, insuring a new ice age for the entire planet. Humanity would survive for what, a hundred, perhaps two hundred years before in-fighting and lack of resources kill the survivors?

But…

Some hope remained unknown to the people.

For the heroine would not abandon her homeland, she would not allow any but her to be light that shine over the empire that the sun never sets and even alone...

The heroine would challenge the inevitable doom with valorous vigor…

For she is a hero, a sword, and a warrior but most importantly.

She is Exalted. And nothing could bar her way.

But even with her exalted strength the heroine could not achieve such a feat with her own strength alone.

But she was not alone, never. No, never alone.

For wherever the heroine walked, the emperor stood at her side.

The emperor looked upon the begging masses and saw potential, a world on the brink of collapse that needed a new way. The emperor saw the brutality of man and sorrow took him.

Such glory wasted...

The emperor could not tolerate it, but he held back his hegemony to spare his wife and himself from the grim duty ahead of such task.

However, now the time to wait was over, the emperor would act!

The emperor would give to them salvation while making his declaration to the world. All for his beloved heroine and wife, mother of his child.

For they were bonded by the power of the blood moon, uniting their souls for eternity. His duty was Her happiness, Her duty was His happiness.

But even as he justified his grim duty as an act of love, it was also an act of wisdom. For the emperor saw into the heart of humans and wish to see them shine brightly beside him and reach their true potential

As avatars of civilization across the multiverse...

Turning to his wife, the emperor spoke to the heroine in a gentle voice as he passed their young child to the nannies as his court surrounds the pair.

"I will save them. For you and our daughter. ella caminara sus primeros pasos en el castillo de tus ancestros. I promise."

The emperor turns to his court, all valorous and strong as the heroine chosen as his bride and the world breaks as the imperial might is unshackled.

They kneel. They can but kneel before the eldritch might of the emperor.

The mere unshackled presence of the emperor cracking reality around him like an eldritch horror trying to enter our reality.

He extend his left hand to where his staff lies in rest and it flies to find his hand and the presence doubles, the world twist and bends, screaming in pain of his presence yet rather than cowering at at the emperor...

The court, heroes among heroes who had slaying impossible creatures, overcome immeasurable odds and stood peerless among the greatest of mankind, knelt in joyous reverence, relishing in his aura as if receiving a sacrament from their chief deity.

"Lo and Behold, Hear my proclamation my custodians! By my authority as emperor let all custodians gather here and prepare, for today we will take the first step to create a new empire in which the sun will never set! Today, is the day you waited for a thousand years. Today…We will begin our long path to the salvation of all mankind!"

The emperor's voice is firm and holding an unnatural beauty to it that betrays it as something not of this world.

Something Alien, Something Eldritch. Yet it is music to the ears of his court.

They quickly leave the grand hall of the emperor's palace. Much is to be done...but do see their haste was not fear, it was eagerness to do his bidding.

Happiness took his court and joyous smiles were all around. The promised time had come.

Other leaders usually needed to wait to see how their edicts are taken by the people but the emperor was not as limited as a human emperor was and didn't need to wait to know the effect of his decrees…

He heard the cheering outside of the house as his command reach all of his subject instantly as if spoken to entirety of his followers at once, not just those in front of him.

His bond through the mark of the legend had tied his custodians to his own flesh and blood, he was both emperor and deity in one to them; His thoughts and Their thoughts were one as well their succor, their shelter and their loyalty. All was his.

All of it belonged irrefutably to the emperor, who closed his eyes to let the thoughts of his people reach his:

" _Finally, this is it-"_

" _Our emperor has spoken at long last!-"_

" _Let none deny him! let none bar him!-"_

" _He is the chosen master of mankind! Any who would reject his brand must be broken and humbled!-"_

" _Brother and sisters, the time of salvation HAS come! Let us rejoice and pledge our service to our Emperor-"_

" _Glory to the emperor!-" "We watch no more! For the one who we were promised has come!"-_

" _We stand ready to serve, to arms my brothers!-" "For only in death does duty end!-"-_

The heroine wanted to smile at her people's response for a moment but only a sad sobriety filled the room...

For the emperor was crying.

* * *

A single tear running through his cheek as he dare not let his sorrow go beyond this. He was crying for what he needs to do and for what he would have to become. A tyrant.

As always, the heroine offered her only treasure, her unconditional love, to ease his suffering.

Gently cradling the emperor's body with her own, the heroine whispers sweet nothings into the ear of the emperor who alone with his bride, allows himself a moment of weakness and relished in the affection.

For the heroine's will alone was strong enough to not be tied to him by the mark of legend, love was their bond. Contrary to the other heroes, the heroine alone held no blind worship for the emperor as the rest of the court did to varying degrees.

Through this, the emperor knew her sincerity and understanding were true...

Humanity would see him as the greatest tyrant, a monster from beyond the veil seeking to dominate them so he would need to crush them decisively. Let not a single ray of hope exist...the thought repulsed him but also, the emperor knew that it must be done.

Man must be brought to heel and united, he in his youth tried to protect them in secret but now...there would be war or extinction if he did not take the sword. And he would for all those who pledged their lives to his believes, for an united civilization created on the basis of freedom, justice and equality for all beings. The goverments of mankind had failed miserably and he held power beyond believe, with it...The emperor would save mankind even if mankind, did not care for it.

The heroine could feel through their bond his grim determination to save her people and thanked him, like she did many times before.

"Gracias..." the emperor hears whispered to his ear, her voice carrying gratitude for the depth of his resolve.

For she alone knows how deep this sacrifice is for the Emperor, whose only desire was to cease all the cries and heal all wounds to wage wars of domination but it was the heroine who showed the emperor that humanity would not bend need to what needed to be done. Pride was man's greatest sin and just like the LORD humbled man's tongues for desiring the heavens…so too now man must be humbled again so prosperity may reign again. Gripping his staff, grim resolve takes hold and the Emperor steps forth, gently prying the heroines arms opens as he opens a rift, a hole in the fabric of reality and steps through it without a word.

They had much to do...

* * *

Comet Johansen Butterfly Diaz sat in the former throne of King Felipe VI, with his wife Marcia sitting beside him, as the court now laid mostly empty after many hours of dealing with the various religious rites and political tasks needed to validate their rule. Marcia spoke as if they were alone, not caring for showing her affection for her emperor even in front of the old court guards of King Felipe.

"I will miss the old days, things were more simple but this isn't so bad…Its funny, do you remember how all of this started?"

Comet sitting hand in hand with a smile on his face allows himself to reminiscence, back to the days he thought would never end.

"How it all begun? Wow, that was 2 years ago but it feels like an eternity. It all begun with that sandwich beast if remember right.."

The guards couldn't help but gasp at the revelation.

Yes, the tale of the great emperor of civilization, who built the largest multi-dimensional empire in the known sector...started with the quest for a sandwich.


	2. Custodian Arc, Chapter 1

It was just another crazy adventure with Comet, looking for some stupid sandwich.

Marcia kept it to herself, but she felt jilted that Comet preferred that sandwich over her Nachos or her food for that matter. She didn't cook just for anyone, and everything she cooked was perfected with her flames in secret, it was the reason her food was so magically delicious, she literally removed all conceptual flaws out of it

Well, that and Marcia put everything she had in cooking. Like, any world class chef would…

The girl paid unending attention to every bit of the dish, making sure the cheese was perfectly aged along with the tortillas freshly handmade and crispy. She went so far as to hand selecting the corn to make the flour to make said tortillas. Only the finest corn would be use to feed those who she cared for.

Such was the level of Marcia's cooking, that Gordon Ramsay, THE Gordon Ramsay gave her one of his Michelin stars when he ate of her dishes. She was 8 years old at the time

So yeah, the idea of eating a sandwich made by animal did not appeal her AT ALL But regardless of her own high culinary standards…. Marcia went to capture the sandwich if only to watch over her bestie.

Needless to say, things went badly, and they got nearly killed but this time her jilted feelings and her own fear for his safety made her say and do things to the prince she usually would not, namely speaking in Spanish and slapping his hard-earned bounty, in her defense that monster thing nearly followed them through the portal and she dare not think what would happen if a breach happened so close to the gene vaults.

"no stupido sandwich is worthy dying Cometa, Que diablos te pasa?! En serio tienes que madurar, this whole thing was dangerous"

She puts her hands to hips while glaring, expecting an apology from the normally meek prince but this time she was met with a furious glare.

"I hate it when you act this way Marcia". Comet whispers as he gets to her face, his eyes pinpricks of fury.

The prince points at her, his voice eerily low

"sometimes I wonder why we are friends…and speak plain, it's really stupid how you mix languages, pick one."

Her eyes widened at his words, fury coming out but also sadness although he couldn't see it a tiny tear almost escaped at that from her eye. It hurt to hear her best friend diss her for her slip into Spanish, it was something she only did around him because it was how she show her affection for him.

"Oh fine, you want plain, here: Get your stupid sandwich and shove right up your ass you prick, if I bother you so much, guess what. No nachos, in fact, No MARCIA! Some prince you are, no wonder no one in Mewni trust you with the wand, no manners or tact, whatsoever!"

Marcia walked to her room and slammed her door with enough for to shake the table beside it and threw herself to bed, ignoring the devasted look that Comet had on his face. Of all the things he expected Marcia to say, the thought that she didn't trust him with the royal family treasure was far too painful to the young prince, who clenched his battle staff before going to his room, sandwich forgotten. Somehow, he didn't feel hungry for it anymore but had a mad craving for nachos.

* * *

Then Marcia, in her emotional exhaustion was easily captured by toffee monster's and taken hostage.

Marcia of course did not take this lightly and simply settle her for glaring at her captor, calming her nerves and waiting for the right chance. Toffee offered her a sandwich of all things…. that square loaf bread was the very shape of evil in her eyes at this point, so Marcia glared at it so hard that it should have instantly combusted.

Had she not been hiding her powers…it would burn like the sun

The lizard just talked how she was a disappointment as he was expecting a bit more fight, but Marcia remained sitting and quiet like a tomb, not falling for Toffee's bait even when he released her bonds momentarily. He looked far too controlled to be an enemy that could be taken lightly like Ludo. Comet would come alone, the estupido, so she had to make sure that when the fighting began, she would take the chance to take Toffee down, hard. Take him from behind and go for the kill before Comet noticed her murder

It didn't take long for she to proven right

Soon enough Comet was heard coming by the destruction he caused, what surprised her was the way he made his entrance; blasting his way through a wall and entering the room while holding the decapitated head of the fly monster send to the deliver her capture notice on his left hand and battle staff on his back, the orb at the top of it glowing with red furious magical energy but it was his eyes that both scared…and turned marcia on as the whole room watched in terrified silence as the Mad Prince froze the room with his eyes.

His mewberty eyes. Glowing with magical power

That was one thing, one secret he kept herself, how his strong alien-like form turned her on, the possessiveness in those eyes, the command of her as she was his and his alone. She remembers how those eyes pinned her as he held her in the air, completely defenseless to his will during his mewberty episode.

It was also back during his mewberty, that she came close to being raped by her best friend and although Marcia managed to snap him back to reason, she had she never told the boy just how close he had come to raping her.

In desperation, Marcia had tried to willingly give herself to him, removing her clothes while pleading him to come back and enjoy the moment as people rather than a beast. A last try to reach to his upright nature and their bond of friendship which thankfully, worked.

But since that day, the fantasy of being raped had taken a hold of her mind and had become her to-go masturbation fantasy but lately, Marcia had chosen to imagine it was Comet who did the ravishing rather than Jack. It felt right, to be the one Comet called 'esposa' and his children called 'mama'. But those thoughts aside, Marcia's eyes turned towards Comet, taking in his looks clearly.

There he stood, Comet Butterfly. Contrary to the armor he wore during the game of the Echo Creek Possums against the Silver Hills Warriors that was light chainmail and basic plate. This armor was far bulkier, looking more complete and covering all of him, his armor was made of gleaning silver with ornate angular moldings into every part of it yet now was covered in splotches of colored blood and vile.

But what really brought her attention was just how taller Comet look in it but on closer inspection she saw lines of magic running through his neck, he seemed to be using his magic to bulk up his body, his figure now towering over her by a head and with muscle she suspected would look right at home in a Greek statue.

Yet all of that appreciation stopped being important, once she took in the sheer hate in his expression and flinched back in fear of her best friend.

There was only HATRED on that face and it was recoiling to her brain to think of such a being as Comet, the loving prince who had embodied the phrase "I shall turn the other cheek'

However, this Comet was having none that and losing his patience in waiting for his enemies to attack roared a challenge as he crushed the head of the bug on his left hand. Not waiting for another signal after seeing the brutal display, the monsters charged as Comet's voice began to resound through the room.

"RIPETU KAJ LARMI, RIPETU KAJ LARMI PATRINON!"

With those words like a form of madness mantra, Marcia watched, underwear moist, as her Comet became death. No monster who crossed him could touch him without losing a body part which he used to hurt and mangle the other attackers, wand forgotten.

A large goon, the one bearded guy behind her cage came roaring at the insane prince as Comet dug his fingers into the rib cage of another monster and ripping him apart like a stack of wet tissue paper.

Discarding the corpse, Comet did not cast at the incoming hulk of a monster but welcome his charge, slamming his hands against his in a contest of strength with the monster that lasted only one second before the blond Mewman ripped the monster's arms clean off then decapitated it with its own arms in an insane show of strength as Marcia watched, too entrance by the gory massacre. Too touched…

She knew of Comet's fear, she noticed how he struggle with his rage and self-control, it was a supreme act of will that kept Comet from snapping all the time and that was only part of his Johansen blood but also because of his magic.

Magic and mewberty complicated things for him…

His parent didn't even know if he would have a chance to come back from his mewberty once he got the first symptoms of it. It was moving to see the Empress in tears back that day, frantically looking over her precious son and kissing him over and over in tears after he came back from his mewberty

And never let it be said for his perky, air-headed and easy-going personality that he did not love his mother…as Comet relished the attention of the empress

Truth was Comet tried really hard to be diligent in his study but he still was Comet, the very easy to distract and quick to adventure prince of mewni but for all his rebellious nature and fear of conformity Comet's greatest fear was still to fail his mother's expectations of him as Empress Moon had gamble on him rather than risk having another child after having a very difficult pregnancy that nearly killed her. Comet adored his mother for that

Marcia knew that Comet wish was to change the image of the imperial family from tyrants to leaders of people yet here he was doing the one thing Comet swore himself to never do.

Kill.

Oh, Marcia was not afraid of killing, she was a trained watchtower member after all and she knew that in war, which this was pretty much one for her, it was kill or be killed. So, during their first fight back when they met, she had tried to snap the neck of a surrendering Ludo only to be stopped by the prince looking at her with steel in his eyes.

"killing a retreating enemy is shame" "but co- ""IT IS SHAME!" he roared with fury at her that one time, punching a steel lamp clean off the street, and Marcia, too scared from the display, meekly let go of the terrified Ludo.

So, lost in her thoughts and the gory spectacle that Marcia was barely aware when a magic blast had freed her but the pure hate and madness that had taken her friend made her fear increase enough that she was too late to jump of the box where toffee kept her trapped.

As the box reformed around, she pressed her hands to the glass for a moment before It began to close on her, she held on while shouting at the berserker prince in her own tongue.

"MATA AL BASTARDO!"

The prince ignored her, punching against the crystal, channeling all the power of the wand trough his blows but soon enough his rage wore off as despair began to take hold of comet, bring him back to the cruel reality that he couldn't save his friend, his marcia.

Falling to his knees, he held his hands to the glass, almost as if reaching for her for one last goodbye even though Marcia kept fighting, kept yelling at him to stand as her prison began to be shrink.

"VAMOS COMETA, don't give up! You can beat the largato just fine, I will hold!"

"this is moon's son, the first male heir to the wand!? A frothing berserker…but then again, what else should I have expected from River's spawn. Can't deny your Johannsen blood, boy? No matter how much magic you pour out our how strong your blows, that glass is enchanted to be unbreakable once broken once. You sealed her fate when you came here like beast, tearing my men apart for wanting freedom from your despotic family"

Comet's eyes widened as he looked at his hands, green blood covering his hands and body. He had killed most of toffee's men. Sure, he had been raised to hate monster and beat them up, but he always thought that killing them was going a step too far.

the memories of what he did came forward, that was no fight, it was slaughter and he had enjoyed it, something within just snapped and wanted to make all monsters in his wake bleed

-Rip and Tear. -

Those words kept repeating on his mind and he knew exactly what caused. Doombringer. The ancient secret of his family.

Comet clenched his bloody hands, regret feeling him.

He was…he was just trying to save marcia! He didn't know that spell his dad told him would make him do that… But he justified himself that he needed that strength. That he owed it to Marcia. To rescue her and apologize.

What a fool he had been. He could hear the laughter of Urania, mocking him from the beyond.

-Hate cannot save anything little pupa, and you are full of it-.

Turning around, a grim look took Comet's face before he stood tall once more, he walked towards where Toffee sat, every bit the royal in that moment as he spoke.

"What are you demands for her life then? The wand? My life? What is you want? Take it…I don't care. A bloodied prince has no right to seat on Mewni's throne, there has been enough blood spill between our tribes"

Toffee was slightly surprised at this before he declared his intent, to destroy the wand. To have Comet destroy the legacy of his forebearers and leave his kingdom to the mercy of monsters. The Blond looked at the staff at the moment then at Marcia who growled at him, forgetting her character as 'normal' girl and letting her watchtower true self come out

"No te atrevas Cometa! If you give up now, I will never forgive you! If I need to die, fine! I will accept my death so long as the largato accompanies me to el infierno! Yo soy una orgullosa mujer del Linaje Diaz, en mi cuerpo corre la sangre de El Cid, Caballero Guardian de mi madre patria. If I am to die prefer it to be in battle."

Comet looked both touched and horrified at the same time at her words, Marcia couldn't die! How could he live on without her? he needed her! Comet knew that her loved her now! Turning his head slightly to look at the imprisioned yet still struggling girl, Comet's voice carried only sorrow…

"No. I can tolerate being a failure, a killer and jerk but I could never live with the fact you died for me or anyone else for that matter, there has been enough blood. Mewni can thrive without the wand."

Comet turned to his wand, intent clear. Marcia began to struggle with all her strength, she had to stop him! She would not live with this shame but her hands were so hot they hurt…her fire begging to be released. But she couldn't! if she did that Comet would ask question.

Question she knew would get her recycled by the watchtower if she let it slip to an alien about the existence of humanity's final defense, the recycling bin was her final fate for such offense. Comet wasn't even a human; he was a type, an alien.

Her enemy, THE enemy.

If she died now…her sacrifice would be to keep the secret of her people. But also, whenever she looked into those broken begging eyes, telling her not to go, her hands hurt, aching to burn what made those eyes sad. It was becoming harder and harder not to just let her flames engulf everything and remove the pain away from his heart.

A Heat haze filled the glass as Comet whispering something to the wand, it was glowing. Something inside her was breaking. Her chest hurt, something…was hurting and she knew it, she knew this pain was not hers. It was his!

Somehow, Marcia was feeling all the sorrow of her best friend, the alien whom she had befriended on false pretense and lies yet held so much love and care for her. For her! In her mind she heard a voice, but this time it wasn't the doctor calling her for another medical check, no. It was comet's voice

" _Mi bedaŭras, mia marcia. Mi malsukcesis vin!_ "

She didn't need to know Mewna to translate that, the feelings were clear to her as if it was written in her native Spanish

" _Lo siento mucho, mi marcia._ _¡Te fallé!_ "

At that moment, the feelings inside her snap and all she could see was red while hearing the beating of her own heart as she did the unconceivable and broke the one rule that must never be broken. To use her flames in the name of selfishness. Marcia prayed that the LORD would forgive her but Comet wasn't just an alien or her best friend...

He was familia.

* * *

Countless images ran through her head, of the good and the bad times of the long year that she had Comet in her life and how he had wormed his way inside her heart before one specific memory came to mind.

On the roof of the Diaz house, Comet sat beside Marcia watching the sunset like every day until he spoke of all sudden, his voice laced with emotion as he looked up to the emerging stars

"Marcia…I think I was born to meet you. I just feel that on my heart. Because of my royal birth, I get lots of stuff but none of them are as precious to me as your friendship, your smile…They are the only one of those treasures I truly care about"

Marcia blushed but laughed off his corny comment, not making much of it but letting a warm feeling blossom on her heart at his genuine kindness. She hugged him without a word.

* * *

"No."

The word resounded through the entire hall, then after an instant, Marcia let loose and releasing her flames. The fire easily chews through the glass as its nature burned reality at a conceptual nature, there was nothing Marcia couldn't burn off eventually with enough fire and she had blasted out EVERYTHING she had in her.

The jail vaporized in a flash of holy fire as it exploded, blasting toffee and comet in opposite directions

Not wasting a second, Marcia launched herself at Toffee with tremendous speed, landing a powerful straight punch into his gut as he lied against a wall, searing him with her flames on close range as she began to pound on him on a rage like never before, forgetting to even speak English

"MALDITO, SI VOY A MORIR, TE LLEVARE COMINGO PARA QUE LAMAS EL CULO AL DIABLO, ¡ESE SERA MI REGALO A COMETA!"

Taking a boxing stance, she rained a dozen searing machinegun like punches to Toffe, forcing him against the wall with the force of each punch hammering through his body apart, however just a marcia reeled back for a blazing haymaker to Toffee was saved by one of his surviving monsters coming with crossbows from the broken wall and began shooting Marcia with explosive arrows three times causing the girl to fly off him

Comet watched horrified as Marcia sailed through the air, hoodie and shirt destroyed, only her sport bra saving her modesty yet uncaring of her wounds or nudity, Marcia just landed on her feet and launched herself towards Toffee again as more flames surge around her as she threw it all away. Her life, her friendship, her…love. Everything. None of that mattered, she had entered a state of perfect focus on one task:

Killing Toffee, everything else was secondary. If she was going to be thrown away, it would at least be in the name of honest chivalry that her bloodline had valued over all else!

"Marcia…" was the only word that came from the young prince as he gathered his bearings from the explosions

He couldn't believe what he just saw, Marcia had magic powers!? How? When? He had so many questions but seeing her punched in the face by Toffee put him in just the right battle state.

Questions could wait, Lizard had to **die**

Recovering from his surprise the young prince jumped into the battle and the duo settled on an easy flow that was overwhelming the lizard, Marcia, now endowed with magical fire along with superior strength and speed was taking the front while Comet stood at the back, casting long spells and enchantment further augmenting her power while keeping the rest of the monsters from interfering.

Toffee was surprised at the mastery the boy had over the wand, this was not what he saw as he spied on the boy, Comet was casting several high-level spells and enchants while keeping a barrier around their battleground. Even Moon would have a hard time doing that, but the Prince kept it on and on...without even stopping his own attacks

But it was the flames of the girl that worried Toffee, as the girl had used them to roast his flesh clean off and the wounds…were not healing. If those flames were as deadly as the darkest spell of moon he was in trouble and not only that, the duo was fighting using that strategy, that strategy he hated.

He hated how Moon's Son and his Knight fought in perfect harmony, almost as if dancing…

Whenever he tried strike the girl, she dodged, while setting Toffee to take a blast from the Prince, while he tried to go for the prince, the girl took his blind spot, tearing him apart with blazing punches and kicks.

This was just how Empress Moon and Emperor-Consort River fought him all those years ago and this was not ignored by Toffee as he knew from personal expirience just how deadly the wand could be in those situations. Even without the darkest spell involved.

Facing unfavorable odds, Toffee promptly pulls out a pair of dimensional scissors he had stolen while kicking Comet into the ceiling with enough force to dent it, causing Comet to vomit his lunch.

Toffee was about to make his escape as he opened a portal. Marcia, seeing his attempt, roars in a mad fury

"¡NO, NO FALLARE! ¡NO ESCAPRAS MALDITO!"

Firing a thin beam of fire from her pointer finger at him, aiming for Toffee's head only for her to see Toffee roll to the side just as he lands, avoiding the killing blow but losing his tail in the process.

For a moment everything is quiet after toffee leaves…

Marcia roars all of a sudden, a veritable fire tsunami fills the room with the searing flames as full of despair Marcia cries

"MAALDICIOOOOOOOOOON! ¡¿TODO ESTO PARA NADA?!

Watching horrified, none of the monsters moved to attack, whisperings of 'Doombringer' and 'The Testaments were real' from the monsters filled the room as they watched Comet finally fall down from the ceiling with a thud as it gave way, leaving the monster with a chance to attack.

The monster hesitated to attack.

Marcia didn't.

She failed to kill Toffee, but these one's would not escape meeting her flames

Using combination of karate and unyielding flames, she quickly killed the remain monsters without hesitation to the eyes of an arriving Emperor-Consort and Empress of Mewni, panicking at the sight of her slaughter and their beaten son. Marcia was without a hint of the merciful girl the Empress moon had come to care like a daughter and her son looked like he had picked a fight with a dragon and lost.

As River ran to his son along with the Empress who began casting first aid magic, marcia felt her battle high leave her, reality setting in as she felt the eyes of three Mewmans about to ask question she was not exactly thrilled to give and a part of her also was filling with shame at the horrified look the Empress was giving her.

Like she was a horrible abomination that need to be contained. How the rest of humanity looked at her people. Seeing no point in trying to run Marcia just walks to a pillar and sits against it as the Royals approach her. Comet goes first. Kneeling beside the shocked girl

"You okay Marcia?" the blond asks shakily as he is still being help by his mother

"No, I did something really bad…" Marcia begins to cry softly as sadness began to overtake her for if she couldn't get her best friend one dead nemesis, what kind of guardian of humanity was her, if she couldn't beat a bunch of monsters, what good were the countless sacrifices required to make her?

"killing is-" River start, his tone full of gentleness but Marcia chuckles as her tears continue through her bitter amusement

"I had my first kill when I was 4 years old river so spare the speech…It was some kind of drug runner papi brought home over from his work, I don't care to remember. I tortured him then I killed him, papi was pleased his little girl had inherited his gifts in torture. so was the Doc. Standard stuff"

The royals looked horrified at the admission and the cruel way she spoke, sure Mewni was savage, but even their knights were not taught to kill in such a manner and not only that, but to tell your 4-year-old daughter you were proud of her torture technique on top of killing?! Something weird was going on

Moon remained quiet as Comet processed the information he had just received. His mind when back to the day he saved Ludo's life from Marcia, at the time he thought she had panicked but now he reviewed the memory and saw clear intent

"You wanted to kill Ludo that first day, why? He is harmless" Comet says as he inches closer to Marcia who looks everywhere but him

"You don't want that answer…I…I really wanted you to never see this side of me….to know that I lied to you so many times…oh dios…al menos me hubiera gustado una muerte honorable" her sobbing now wracking her whole body

The Empress's eyes soften at her sorrow and Comet moves in to embrace her only for Marcia to push him away with force.

"NO!" she roars at him, tears streaming down her face as flames roar around her "I DON'T DESERVE FORGIVENESS -."

The Empress takes the wand from Comet and points it at her with fury in her eyes for daring rejecting her son's mercy, Marcia smiles before grabbing the empress's hand and jamming the tip of the wand to her heart, her eyes wild and crazed from sorrow now as she tugs the magical tool, egging the Empress to cast

"YES, DO IT! KILL ME! END ME! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! I RATHER DI-"

[SLAP]

River had slapped her before taking the sobbing girl into his arms forcefully and rubbing her back gently as je said "let it out, soldier. That's an order"

Those words were just the right combination, perhaps it was the expirience River had dealing with shell shocked knights during wars or just the loving way he spoke but those words broke the girl right there and there

Marcia just wailed like a baby. River sounded so much just like her papi!

"I am so sorry, I didn't want to lie…but the town, there is a law. We are not supposed to talk to anyone about our magic, it's our ancient duty to defend humanity from…everything bad out there. I am so sorry, I didn't want to lie to you or anyone sir but Comet was going to destroy the wand for me, and it wasn't fair! I couldn't do it sir…I couldn't kill my heart and let it happen so I decided to get toffee sir. I wanted to kill the nemesis of my best friend as a farewell gift but I couldn't even do that. I am faulty soldier, I am not worth the blood I am made off and I am failure to my family…. I am going to be recycled without anyone even remembering me!"

At this point Comet and Moon joined the hug as Marcia cried and cried, broken at long last by the warm familial love of the butterfly's

Moon had gathered enough from the admission to know that Earth was hiding something but was immensely thankful of the sacrifice the girl made to safeguard the wand if only out of love for her son, thanks to that, moon was going to keep her questions gentle and try not to pry too much into her past.

But earth was hiding something magic related and as a part of the magical high commission it was her duty to find out.

"Marcia, many princesses of mewni had been sent to earth just fine without this ever coming up so has a new magical era begun on earth? another age of the gods as the humans called it"

The girl sniffled, hugging tighter to River who kept patting her back

"No, the organization deals with extraordinarily powerful Types with a Mulhouse procedure; hide and do not antagonize the Type until it leaves, the safeguarding of the watchtower is priority as we only act in the preservation of the human species. Only had those princesses committed actions capable of causing an extinction level for humanity would the organization fight them. Their possession of Uranometria made them too dangerous to engage."

"Uranometria? Type?" ask Comet, the words sounding strange to his lips

"Uranometria is true name of the royal family wand. The organization has been studying your family's heirloom from afar since it first appeared on earth in the hands of princess hecate in 1347 as it was the catalyst causing the black death."

The two royal looks at each other, the humans were not supposed know that. Hecate's fuck up was a well-kept secret of the empire but the whole thing about the name of the wand was news to them as well.

Marcia push herself off river, feeling better now and rest herself back on the pillar where comet when to sit at her side as she continued explaining the words to comet

"Type is the designation given to the Ultimate One of a Planet. humanity has no Type-Earth to defend it so the Watch came to be, along with countless other groups of magi and spellcasters who act in secret. The Mewmans have Uranometria, which make the wielder into an equivalent to Type-Mewni. We theorize this why princess come here for safer training. Active Types born from the will of a planet tend to kill anything not native to their planet if they are big enough threat but there is not Type-Earth to fight the princesses here."

Okay now both Royal were very freak out, this wasn't just someone who knew about magic, this was someone who was perfectly aware of cosmological principles involving Aristoteles and belonging to well organized magical group that had been active for centuries in a planet that was deemed 'magic-less'

However just as Moon was about to ask more questions, River placed his hand on his Empress and shook his head, protectiveness surging on his eyes, this was the girl he had been grooming to be the consort of their child, he would not allow her to broken before her purpose is served. Moon glared back for a moment before giving up.

She adored that side of her husband, that loyalty to the higher calling, so she let it go…for now.

"Lass, ye don't have to say more..." tried river again but Marcia laughed gently as she rested her head, eyes half-closed, over Comet's shoulder who was sitting beside her, uncaring of her show affection or how the prince was blushing "Yes I do. I am going to die for even showing my powers to you, and I couldn't even kill toffee for comet…the very least I can do is give him some answers, though I am not a magic expert, I am a knight class, Saber, so I doubt much of what I am telling you, you didn't already knew"

Not caring about his parent watching, Comet possessively hug her to him as he spoke

"no one is taking you from me. If your organization tries it…well I am type like you said, and I am not giving you up, I will burn the planet for you same as you would burn toffee for me"

While Marcia was touch deeply for his loyalty but at the same time horrified, she might have triggered a war between an alien species and humanity! she opened her eyes and looked at her friend, his face a mask of pure determination that shattered when Marcia shook her head no, her eyes begging to him

"If you ever cared for me in the slightest bit cometa, if our friendship means something to you, I am asking you…no I am begging you, to NOT go to war with my people over me. Comet I have never ask for anything from you this important so please…don't."

Her voice came cracking and begging in the end as she look down as she carried on, her voice coming defeated yet holding a smidge of happiness

"That is NOT the cometa I came to care for, the young prince who sought peace for all and while immensely appreciate so much that you are willing to kill in my name…my people would not survive a war with yours."

Comet held his fury in at her request but wondered how could he make her see his feelings and that this watchtower was not worth her loyalty so he said the first thing that passed through his mouth without having his brain spellcheck it first

"forget about them, I could make you a real kni-"

[SLAP]

Marcia had back handed him, her hand hurt more than anything as Comet wasn't even hurt but the prince looked immensely shocked that his Marcia had struck him and the sheer outrage on her face as she stood over him

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM A PROUD WOMAN OF THE DIAZ BLOODLINE, PROUD KNIGHT OF THE SABER CLASS OF THE WATCHTOWER! I WOULD NEVER SELL MY HONOR FOR GOLD OR AUTHORITY!"

Comet just looked down and whispered, sounding broken.

"but I…I-I love you, please-e don't leave…"

The outrage left Marcia immediately as she blushed crimson for a long moment before sadness took her and her face grew pale

"Thing is even if I by some miracle I survived this, we can't be together Comet, Dr already has arranged my hand in marriage to Jacque...I am…sorry Comet."

Moon decided to intervene here, partially because of duty but also out motherly love at seeing the horrified reaction of her son at the news, so a change of topic was in order

"What is the watchtower? You mentioned an organization but you never explained it"

Marcia froze for a moment before her eyes met the Empress and then something behind her as she knelt as a new voice entered the room

"I can answer that"

It was a blond man wearing formal human wear while wrapped in a white cloak. How had appeared her or why no one had sensed him didn't matter. The royal noted how Marcia knelt and put two and two together

Both royals stood in front of the children protectively as the Empress spoke, her tone all business

"Identify yourself"

The man just smiles and bows

"I am the commander of the Watchtower; my name is Dr Gabriel Steelman and I have come to bargain with you Empress Moon, over a must urgent matter…but first there is something I must say to a dear child of mine; Marcelina Benedicta Diaz de Vivar"

The man stopped as Marcia looked at the man terrified for her future. Both royals tensed, ready to attack should the children be in danger

"Well done. You are indeed worthy of your runic name as the Diligent, no once had you denied your purpose and remained faithful to humanity…fear not I shall not punish you, no, I will reward you for your actions as they aided humanity immensely."

Marcia dare not hope, dare not move but her lips did in defiance as she asks

"I am not in trouble? I can be with comet!? But I revealed my powers to a Type…and what about the contract with the belmonts?!" the girl asks for confirmation, her voice meek only to be met with the joyful smile of doctor

"No Marcia, you are not in trouble at all and you can be with the young prince, as the contract with belmonts was fake, never to be actually executed. "

Marcia shook her head as she stands up, her face a mask of pure confusion

"But, what about the regulations?! No member of the watch shall show any Type/Alien not aware of watch activities any form of supernatural or preternatural abilities, it is one of the most strictly upheld rules Commander, even you are not above it"

As the girl motioned to him with her hands, the commander in question laughed at her ignorance before rising a finger and explaining

"Mewmans and Humans share a bond of blood, weak yes, but we are hardly strangers. After all the First Empress was part human and inherited many of the treasures found in the vault of mewni from her father, Romulus. It was from Romulus's accidental jump to mewni and his quest to return that the dimensional coordinates to earth were added to the astral cartographic charts, therefore marcia you did not break the regulation"

Marcia's eyes widened at the revelation, Comet was descendant of the founder of rome!? If so, then it could be argued she didn't break the rule to a foreign type but to a human, which was not as harshly punished by the watchtower rules. A smile bloomed on her face, truly happy for the first time since this whole debacle happened.

The royals both looked confused at this, again this 'watchtower' was aware of a secret that the Imperial Family of Mewni had KILLED to kept secret. The fact that the vast armory known as the Vault of Mewni was not entirely Mewman made was something that could not be revealed the colonies at any cost. Both royals got tighter into their stances

Perhaps sensing their hostile intention, the doctor raises his hands in surrender

"easy, no need to get wound up your majesties, as I said. The watchtower has come to bargain with you. We will not reveal Mewni's secrets. It would be terrible of showing of our manners to give any form of hostility to whom we hope to be, humanity's future master and bearer of the Exaltation, Comet Butterfly."

Silence.

Absolute Silence. For a full a minute then...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Marcia fainted.

* * *

*Earth, Diaz Living Room, 30 minutes later

"so, explain yourself, quickly now, I wish to spend time with my son." spoke the Empress of Mewni as the family sat down for tea and cookies in the Diaz dining room as the oldest living human once more explained as, Rafael and Angie silently catered and watched from the kitchen over their commander.

Comet sat outside in the garden, with a still fainted Marcia in his lap who had yet to recover from the shock. The two were on their own private world and the adults were either too busy or joyous to interrupt then

"Of course, your majesty. You of all people are one of the most important individuals that I need to understand my intentions, as after all…you are one of the few beings who has beaten the Immortal One."

Moon nodded, her face a firm mask of barely contained rage.

Toffee was once her dearest friend, but now, he was dead man walking. the lizard hurt her baby boy and that was just not allowed! If these humans had any weapons or magic that could bring him down as those flames Marcelina could use without having her rely on her curse…

Then she was definitely going to at least hear them out

Before, Moon was going to make Toffee's death quick, just one swing to the head be done with it, he was not exactly wrong in that that mewman were not the angels in this whole mewman-monster war thing

Also, he was great lay…so she was tempted to let him live as her man slave

But now, Toffee went too far. He HURT Comet. As empress she was going to see that Toffee got exactly what he deserves; A slow and painful death that would make Founding Urania proud.

The doctor smiled at the woman, proceeding to explain

"In the year 1094, I received prophecy that warned of the impeding extinction of humanity, at first I was very dubious of it as at the time, prophets and charlatans were one in the same, everyone claimed they knew how the world was going to end but as a spellcaster I began to truly research this prophecy trough my magical studies of the planet and humanity and what I found was…terrifying. Humanity consciousness through the space time continium ends at the year 2020 at least for our local dimension as if something just erases humanity from the akashic records, what caused its something you are probably already guessing."

Moon gave a somber nod and said one word "Etermalano"

"It's the mewman's greatest secret, your curse of anti-civilization passed down to all descendants of the founder of your dynasty, Urania Butterfly, whom after losing her first child to septarian assassins went on a mad rampage with the power of her recently created Uranometria and she, through her unthinking hatred against monsters became known to them by one name"

The blond man stopped and whispered the words, genuine fear lacing his voice now

"Urania the Doombringer"

Gathering himself, not letting his fear of what was closest thing to an eldritch horror that his organization has found stop him, he continued, keeping his eyes on the empress

"It is said that one who carries her blood and gives into the hatred of the founder, whose hatred living on through her bloodline will be granted phenomenal strength and endurance for combat at the prize of their sanity but in the case of the empress is different isn't it. Rather than giving you power, the curse of Etermalano provides you a weapon best suited to commit genocide that destroys not just at a genetic but a social level, essentially turning the progress of a species to zero, a doombringer"

The doctor paused for a brief moment as he gathered himself before looking deeply and pointedly into the eyes of the Empress

"I never could figure out how or why would Mewmans bring their attention to humanity, we are not exactly important in the greater cosmological order but now it makes sense…The Immortal One is also a vengeful one it seems and probably only bring his fangs to bare against us for aiding the Mewmans in the past and present"

Moon frowned as she said "This is not news to me" as if to hurry along rather than have this commander beg her for compensations, she had no time for beggars, the doctor smile returned, this time it seems almost sarcastic.

"Aren't you wondering how is he going to get a mewman to aim that hatred at humanity?" The doctor asks to the frowning empress who merely waved his hand

"Probably steals one that was not reported and finds away around the curse, Toffee has always been a bit of a scholar of ancient history so he knows more about the lore than most of imperial family and the Vault is missing several doombringers, the stated reason being that those empresses had enough control not to produce one. I always thought that was poppycock"

"By your words I assume yours is accounted for?" the blond ask as the empress respond "Yes, a monster killed my mother in front of me, tried to rape me, impregnate me against my choice and nearly killed my husband. hard for me not to hate him enough for mine to emerge. It is the reason Toffee dares not face me anymore…he knows death awaits him at the edge of my Doombringer Sword."

Silence followed, River took the reins as he knew his near-death was a touchy subject

"Now friend, what is this Exaltation spell you mentioned. You spoke of it as an actual weapon against not just toffee but any enemy, a force powerful enough to protect a planet. I know little of magics but of war I know plenty and weapons of mass destruction are a dime a dozen. What makes your special?"

The doctor laughed softly as he looked at the emperor-consorts, a warm shine in his eyes that made River shiver. Those were come hither eyes if he ever saw them

"Now, to call my exaltation a mere weapon of mass destruction is a grievous misunderstanding of it. Think of it less as weapon and more a repository of wishes and power. You see, for a thousand years I labored both in the material plane and the metaphysical planes into gathering the essence of humanity and distilling it. Its heroes, its blood, its mysteries, its glories, its wishes, hopes and dreams and transformed them into massive amount of energy and tied it to Alaya, the collective subconcious will of all humanity, meaning I literally crafted a spell of concentrated humanity. But that is only part of what is needed to change humanity's fate. For what is power without a vessel? what is a sword without a hand to wield it? What is an army without a king to lead it?"

The smile disappeared and a look of sheer determination took his blond's face, any joy leaving his face and replaced by cruel objectivity

"Nothing, that's what. For what is hope without will, command without power?"

The doctor pointed to the children through the window, at Marcia, who was stargazing with the Prince, cuddling.

"That is why I created them, my guardian lords and as a byproduct, the rest of Exalted tribe that makes home here in Echo Creek and my many bases around the globe. Bred from the finest stock of humanity, the blood of mystery from humanity's long-gone magical era carefully preserved through them. Raise to be an absolutely loyal army of the savior of mankind and to gain even greater power once the Exaltation touches them. They waited for a thousand years for His arrival your majesty, the only requirement is…"

Both Moon and River speak at once "Comet"

The doctor nods, his voice somber

"your son possesses the strongest magical aptitude surpassing Helia herself, second only to Type-Magic. Only he and his bloodline will be able to hold within themselves the exaltation force, as it is simply too powerful for a human soul to bare and that…is not a design flaw. It's a safeguard."

Both royal were surprised by the admission, why would the man create a spell to save his people that could not be use by his people. The empress thought about before she came a conclusion

"You are afraid of what you created"

Again, the doctor nods

"I am, I feared how it would be used by human hands, even mine. I feared what it would do to the universe to unleash humanity across the multiverse with no reins. My tribe your majesty, is contentious and warring, much like the monsters. While we may give lip service to virtues, our baser instincts often win when we are alone in the dark if left to ourself without the proper guide to show the way so I knew no human could lead humanity through the right path, for power corrupts humans and the exaltation is absolute power over humanity."

The blond shuddered at the vile thoughts crossing his mind. He could see humanity, striving across the star unleashing a sea of blood in the name of countless reasons: Race, Religion, Resources…

Shaking himself from his grim thoughts, he carries on.

"That is why, my exaltation force is two things: a weapon…and a shackle. My purpose was for humanity's survival, not human supremacy."

This time, it was River who caught the meaning and he responded with an approving tone

"They are your people so you took their free will and bend them to yours, most impressive for a man of common birth"

The doctor felt shame filling him at the reminded of his thousand-year betrayal of his friends. He could feel Rodrigo's, Leon's and Elise's hateful scorn for his sins but he did it all in the name of salvation

"Do not praise me, I only did so in order to create an ark of humanity that is appealing to you great ones; for humanity's fate destruction is inevitable either toffee's hand or its own. My tribe, without the Exaltation force, will disappear in 2 years.

Therefore, when I began the Exaltation Project, I focus solely on function rather than salvation, only what was required was kept, all the fat of the animal that is humanity, removed. Call it a selling point. In Echo creek there are now 10,153 souls, strong in magic and sciences waiting for the light of the exaltation to shine and guide them. Of that ten thousand, there 1,274 young warriors; strong and virile and absolutely loyal. A legion worth of soldiers powerful enough to defeat one of your vaunted Solarians with ease and to command them into war…"

The blond pauses before he carries on, turning his face away from River to the window where one of his greatest if not the greatest creation, marcia, sits on the arms of the boy he wanted to burden with mastery over mankind

"The Guardian Lords, directly connected to the Exaltation and its bearer, possessing abilities capable of defeating extraplanar beings; raised to be exceptional warriors and empowered by the legends of humanity's strongest heroes. One of them alone could defeat entire battalions of your Solarian, if you had enough of them and to lead them…The Ultimate One of Mewni, endowed not just with mighty Uranometria but a repository power that will bestow him absolute reign over his army and whatever it conquers. They will not hunger, need or die. For the Ultimate One provides all through his light."

The blond man then slowly turns around and speak only one sentence, setting his arms down on the table, starring across it to River.

"What force in the universe could defeat such army?."

River couldn't deny that it sounded like the perfect army. If it was really as good as this Steelman made it sound. And just as he was about to bring that up, the doctor walked around the table and dropped to his knees, kissing the hems of the Empress dress.

"I beg of thy this boon oh empress: Take my tribe and shackled them to the will of the empire. Grant the children of terra prosperity under your son's reign for they will serve you and your son well. So please...i beg thee"

Seeing their commander bowing in reverence, the Diaz, who have been silently catering the meeting that would decide their fate joined at the feet of the empress

"Por favor su majestad" "te lo rogamos Luna"

The three begging faces looked up at the empress, full of tears, eyes desperate for one thing and one thing alone

"Save us." were the words they spoke as one, full of meaning.

* * *

Moon the Undaunted was many things; an iron handed tyrant wearing a silk glove, a murderer of children, an unrepentant racist and a nymphomaniac by porn industry standards. But a woman with a cold heart, she was not. Seeing the Diaz beg did tug on her heartstrings

Showing such weakness though, was another matter altogether as the Empress face remained a tomb.

History will write her down as someone who fearlessly strode forwards, crushing opposition without regret or emotion but it was, paradoxically enough, emotion that moved her forwards.

First as a princess, revenge moved her. Toffee's betrayal and assassination of Empress Comet had been the fuel of her formative years, the anvil which her imperial epitaph "The Undaunted" was forge on. For no task was not met but with absolute zeal, no deal too tainted not to be considered, all in the name of revenge.

She sacrificed every joy of childhood, every delight of her youth to build her power base and ensure the throne would remain hers and only hers. No alliance was too dirty, no action too unjust. The throne would remain her bloodlines vaunted legacy and she would not fail her dearest mother expectations

Then as an empress, love moved her. Love for her son and husband, the only jewels in her vast vaults which she would not part with, the only jewels she would do anything to keep. Many called her obsessive love twisted, calling for her son's expulsion from the imperial line of succession and her marriage to the berserker annulled so she sent her assassin, her beloved River, to make sure that only comet would be a viable heir…That no other children that could inherit drew breath against her son's right to rule.

Comet was her sole joy and if blood and betrayal was the currency that bought his happiness, she easily paid it.

River on his part was content with fighting and killing for his love, he cares not for higher morals like his empress did at times, that was a female's job, to lead. As a male, his calling was to obey, fight and fuck

He led her wars, He lace the food of her enemies with poison, He swung the daggers in the moonless night and finally, once he was done, warmed the bed of his empress and brought her orgasm aplenty. Some may call him stupid. But he was far from it. River was an emancipated killer. He just enjoys…simplicity when not acting as the hidden dagger of his beloved.

Sure, he played the card of the 'noble consort' to Moon's 'cold empress' to a tee but that what was required of him by his love. River's nature as Johannsen could not be denied, only hidden. After all the blood of the first queen flowed strong within their clan.

So, neither of them could and would find any flaws in the logic of the man. If they were being honest rather than acting, which they did stop acting once the Diaz started begging

Moon had casted several spell when Comet arrived at the Diaz home, key to her alone that let her gaze into the souls of the Diaz and while she could not read her thoughts from them, she could sense the pure honesty of the request so she would answer in kind.

The empress tone was ice yet held within it the promise of genocide should she be disappointed.

This was Moon the Undaunted.

The terrifying existence that ruled the empire of the strongest, no mercy or pity would be shown to those before her.

"Very well I shall save you but you will earn it. You speak of your spell as almighty and finely crafted as you say…surely a taste of it before the deed will be more than enough to proof its worth. After all…"

Moon the Undaunted stood and assumed her mewberty form and glared down at the three humans at her feet who met her gazed without flinching as the eldritch weight of the being before them slammed into their psyches

"I demand only the finest of treasures to adorn by beloved pupa. So, if I am to adorn my son with your magics, you must awe me with your work and should you fail…"

River gave grin as he briefly seemed to flicker revealing a monstrous mountain of man-made of muscle and hatred for a brief moment before resuming his old form as the "Noble consort" rather than the Empress pet killer and mating stud.

"What would be the challenge you will present the watchtower?" ask the Doctor without fear.

The Empress put her hands behind her back as she began to float slightly, looking around the house as she flew around, seemingly disinterestedly prancing about as Moon continued.

"I remember my meeting with the one you put in charge of 'tutoring my son'. Principal Skeeves. A rat of a merchant who only sought gold. Bring him here, he shall be the one to do my challenge. Surely if the rank and file of your precious army is as strong as you say…he will meet my expectations"

The commander knelt in obedience and wrapped himself in his mantle disappearing with a whimper of his magic, returning a second later with the principal in tow. His voice harsh as he commanded the fat man.

"Skeeves, complete the orders of the empress moon!"

Surprising the empress, there was no fear at all in the man she had deemed coward that faced her that day. This large burly man was ready to die. She could feel his powerful mana surging through him as he answers while taking an absolutely bizarre pose that looked alien on the man yet she was absolutely sure this was the same man. Her tracking spells on the man, place when he took the gold, held strong.

"Yes commander." Responded Skeeves, his voice manly and deep like a radio host from the 30's

Surprised but not stunned, the Empress floated near the man who knelt with a fist to the ground in submission as she spoke

"There is monster named Ludo, who forms part of Monster Royalty of the Fallen Kingdom of Averius, one of the few remaining monster royalties that I have allowed back in Mewni. This pest has bothered my son one too many times and lusted after his rightful legacy. That sin is punishable with execution and you shall deliver it! Become my killer and succeed, your tribe I will save. Fail, and every child in echo creek to death I will torture!"

Expecting a response but getting none, the queen paused but neither the Diaz, the commander nor Skeeves himself showed anything but determination to do her bidding.

"Perhaps there is grit in your species… but your willingness to die is not what I was promised, I was promised glorious warriors capable of surpassing anything in my armies, so bring me their heads without being discovered or wounded. Kill the Lord Brudo, Lady Avarius, and her 49 children with Ludo as the only one you will not kill, bring him here after you made sure he witnesses each of your deeds. River!"

The queen snaps her fingers and her husband quickly appears at her side, producing a scroll which he hands to Skeeves, who takes the scroll and opens it

"The scroll will keep track of your kills, leave no survivor bar ludo. I wish to see to his death, personally…for I am feeling a bit peckish and this human food called 'fried chicken' sounds delicious."

Skeeves ask, a tiny amount of fear oozing into his voice "What about the witness?"

The Queen rose an eyebrow at this but it was River who responded for the Queen

"I believe you were told not to be seen or is that too much for you 'exalted' warriors" grunts the Emperor Consort to which Skeeves responds "Yes, I shall not be seen, standard assassination procedures. But that still does not answer my question my Lord."

Exasperated the queen ask "If you are not going to be seen, what other witness there can be?!"

It Rafael who responds with a cut tone after whacking the principal with his large fist

"He means himself Luna…I apologize for his shameful display. And yes Skeeves, it's obvious you are going to have to die for this mission success, there can be no witnesses at all. Our Lives for Glory to Mankind"

Skeeves nods his head firmly and repeats "Our Lives for Glory to Mankind" his face grows grim but determined

The man stands up and pulls out a gun-like device with a green capsule on top and fires it to side, creating a green portal, leaving without a word.

Both Moon and River take second to process what is happening before she points accusing finger to the Commander who pulls on his cloak as if to hide from the royals in fake modesty

"you have dimensional portals!?"

The doctor laughs as he shakes his head softly in fake modesty

"Incorrect, we have a short-range jumper technology that only work on the 'mewman' sector of the omniverse of our local multi-wave cloud, we still haven't managed to crack the full formula for cold fusion so our reactors are no were near as miniaturized enough to give us the same jump abilities as hekapoo's scissors. Those really can get you anywhere, but we are getting closer everyday your majesties"

But Royal looked at the doctor as baffled as a caveman would be to gaze at Stephen Hawking talking about Redshifting Galaxies

And for one brief moment, all Homo Sapiens allowed itself a tiny victory over all of Papili Saga. They managed to be magically competent AND still have technology! Sure, the newman had the universal remote on their side but Humanity was not dependent on Hekapo or any of other magical child-like beings created by the notoriously assholish type-magic AKA Sir Glossaryck

And by the sheer longing in the eyes of the Royals, they wanted in on that action.

As the royals sat down and waited for Skeeves, the doctor made mental reminder to store up on kalaxian crystal and plenty of wood grain alcohol, he had to pay a tribute to humanity's darkest god as thanks for those tips involving the quantum mechanics. Only a select few of the watchtower knew of the existence of said god and knew you just how much of a ballsy motherfucker you had to be to summon its attention upon you and not die. For this god hated your balls; It was an old grumpy old man that both had the means and the will to fuck your shit in a hundred different ways and there was no amount money, praying or begging that would save you provided you somehow manage to both piss him off and be important enough for him to care

And that god's name was…

Rick Sanchez.

Or Ricardo Diaz De Vivar Garibaldi before he married Dania Sanchez, took her name and went to live to America to pursue his research in quantum mechanics. Just to give god the 'fuck you' for being the only Diaz who couldn't use the Flame.

But that's a story for another day…


	3. Annoucement

Quick update for the few people who have favorited this story.

I am still working on this. I been doing some tweaking to the world building to make it more close to my vision of an epic Svtfoe on the level of "Dragon Kick Across the Multiverse" but while i have created yet to make the second chapter i been working on a peek into the future of the story prologue that works great to show the potential of the story. Aside that i been compiling all the data i need for my story first and that means full character sheets, terminology, timeline and more.

Please leave a review if you want me to the release the data file as a while i only intented to release the character sheets, if it would appeal to my readers i would gladly put this out for other and my intention with this has always been prompting others to write their own Comcia stories.


End file.
